ALONE
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Lennox is having a hard time dealing with Joe's leaving. Based on the last episode of the first season.


Title: **ALONE  
**Type: Drabble/Short story  
Pairing: Lennox  
Category: Melissa and Joey  
Rating: K  
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort  
Chapters: 1  
Status: Complete  
Summary: Lennox is having a hard time dealing with Joe's leaving. Based on the last episode of the first season.

* * *

AN/ Ok, last night I woke up in the middle of the night and just had to write this one. I was feeling a little blue so this is the result. Just a little something while you're waiting for HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.

/

LENNOX'S POV

It supposed to be just another day in Burke household. Joe woke her up for school, made breakfast, and he was just about putting it on the table when her Aunt Mel descended down the stairs. How she could sleep in every single day was a mystery, but after a year, she got used to it. Just like she got used to every day back-and-forth between Joe and Mel. She loved watching them bicker. They were clearly in love with each other. Everyone who would spend ten minutes with them would realize that fact. However, for some, to Lennox, strange reasons, neither Joe nor her aunt seemed to be doing something about it. She prayed for the day when they would finally admit the truth. She would never say it aloud, but she missed the concept of a family. And somehow, down the line Joe and her Aunt Mel become her family. They become her sub-parents. And she loved every day with them. She dreamed of a wedding, not hers, no…that will happen years and years in the future… No, the wedding she dreamed was Joe's and her aunt's. Then she would finally feel secure and truly happy.

Her mom was in jail, and she would be there for a long time, and her dad…well…she doubted she would see him ever again.

She didn't want anyone to know, but she felt robbed and lost. During the day, she hide it well under smart remarks and, basically, dealing with what ever life throw at her, but at night… Sometimes she would just sat there in her bed or in the window chair and let the tears fall… however, after over a year now, living here with her aunt, that rarely happen. She finally started to heel.

At first, when she just moved here, she did her best not to get too comfortable. She even had her clothes in her suitcases. She still hoped her mother would get out of the jail or that her father would come for Ryder and her, but as the time passed, she realized that won't happen. In her heart, the resentment was born. She couldn't hate them since they were her parents. But, the question that was on her mind was why she and Ryder weren't enough good reason for their father to came for them? Why she wasn't good enough? Only two week later, Joe came. He showed her, that doing that, pushing her aunt, she was actually punishing her for something she didn't do. On the contrary, she welcomed them into her house and did the best she could so that she and Ryder felt at home. After that day, she put her clothes into the closet and changed her attitude. She could see Aunt Mel was happy, and somehow, that make her happy too.

And now, everything will change. Joe, who became her rock when she needed one, her source of amusement and laughter, the man who was overprotective and gentle…someone who knew exactly when she needed a push or to be alone…basically, he was more of a father to her than her biological father ever was…was leaving.

Lying in her bed, her brain repeated what happened that afternoon.

FLASHBACK

They were at home waiting for Joe, and she and Aunt Mel made fun of his smugness. There was a leak on the sealing and they were joking how he would react if they call a professional to fix it. The Joe arrived, all dressed up in his business suit. Lennox had to admit she was a bit intrigued and she could see her aunt was too. However, neither mentioned it. Recently, he had a lot of secret phone calls, but she assumed it was just another of his dates. However, that wasn't the case, as he informed them. He just had a meeting with a judge who was overseeing bankruptcy and Scanlon finances. Apparently, he would receive a big amount of money. She was happy for him. He deserved it after what her father did to him. Then Ryder said something that changed the whole picture.

"That's life changing money."

It was true. Getting all that money would be life changing for him. All of the sudden, the smile that was on their faces died. She looked at her brother, then at her aunt. They were thinking the same thing. Joe would leave. And that thought left a sour taste in her mouth. She was acting brave, just as her aunt, but it was all an act.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

However, later that night, she realized something else. It would be life changing for her too. Suddenly, all the euphoria vanished when reality striked. Joe would leave. He would actually leave. Her sub-father would leave. Once again, she would lose a father. For the first time, after at least half a year, she cried. However, this time she actually had to bite down her pillow so that no one would hear. The pain she was feeling right now was stronger than ever. Was it possible she loved Joe more than her own father?

During the next two weeks she tried her very best to be brave in front of everyone, especially Joe, but some days she just couldn't fight the pain. She cried every night. She had no one to talk to. Ryder wouldn't understand. Her Aunt Mel would probably say something like she still has her, who was her family, but also, she wouldn't understand. Her friends? No, them either. She was alone. Once again left behind. And that hurt.

But, what hurt her the most, was how fast was he rushing to leave. Only couple of days later, he bought an apartment and started interviewing people for his job. This was one of that days.

She entered the living room, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"So? Who was that?" She asked, knowing the answer. Another nanny wannabe.

"A pig." He answered. "With dimples. I don't like any of the people on that pile."

"There's not going to be anybody like you. We've trained you."

"You've trained me?" He asked smiling, and she had the need to explain.

"Do you have any idea what you were like before? We put a lot of work into you. And all for nothing." She added. Sadness in her voice was evident and Joe recognized it.

"Well, it's not like I'm just gonna disappear."

"Aunt Mel said you've found an apartment. Why would you come back once you move?"

"Lots of reasons! Like, I've got to see Ryder's soccer games…and…you know…I've got to scare all those nerds who'll ask you out. Do you think I'll miss that kind of stuff?"

She could hear in his voice and see in his eyes that he meant that, but she also knew what would actually happen. Sure, he would do that, but only in the beginning. Then his visits would get rare and then he would stop coming at all. She had to take a different approach.

"What about Aunt Mel? Do you think you'll see her?"

"Yeah…yeah…sure…I hope to. And not just to help with her taxes like I did last year. You know, when I told her she can write her hair products as a business expenses, the woman wept openly."

"I'm not talking about taxes. I'm asking if you ever…" She started but he cut her of when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, look at that. That should be Ester Tills."

"And an excuse to avoid my question."

"Yes it is." He said walking toward the door.

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. He wouldn't stay. Not even for Aunt Mel. She had to leave or she will break in front of him. Making some lame excuse, she ran toward her room locking the door behind. She didn't even came down for dinner. Luckily, Ryder was the one who knocked on her door. She said she wasn't hungry and he bought the lie. She couldn't face Joe or anyone else. She had no strength to pretend. She couldn't smile when her heart was breaking. When the pain was too much to bear. Hugging the pillow close, she cried into it to muffle her sobs. 'She will get through this. She just had to.' She repeated in her head like a mantra. But, why did it sounded like a lie, even to her? Once again, she felt alone. Not good enough. Left behind, all alone…

THE END

* * *

**AN**/ Ok, this is it. It's a short drabble, but I still hope you'll like it.

**AN/** If you're on Facebook, or want to join up, there is a group called **Destiny's Gateway** with over 200 Members. It's the group of a romance Fanfiction Archives. A lot of Authors are posting their stuff there and you might be lucky enough to have one of your favorite Authors there. We also hold writing competitions and challenges, talk about Sailor Moon and other fandom's, as well as our favorite Fanfics and couples. If you're a new Author, or an old one that is having some writer's block, or you just need some feedback and help, this is also a great place to be. We help out each other.

Please, if you are an Author post your stories at **destinysgateway DOT com. **More of that site is on my profile. We need more Melissa and Joey stories there. So far there is only me, so please join in!


End file.
